One Last Time
by unkowenpotter
Summary: Edward is the most fearsom Pirate Captain who ruled the seas. Even more he is a vampier. When he decids to settel down and take a wife will he pick Miss Swan? sound better than it really is. read and find out.
1. Chapter1 the meating

Sexy Edward Contest:

**AN: this was originally going to be a submission to Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest but then a problem occurred. It was too damn long to be a one-shot. So instead I decided to split the one extremely long chapter into two parts (maybe three or I might even extend this into its own story. I'm not to sure yet but it depends on you my reader. I already know where I want to leave the story but it's kinda a cliff hanger and it will leave you hungry for more.) The only thing that I ask is for people to review. How do I know if you like my story or not if you dint tell me? So please review I don't think that I can ask that enough. So I give you my story **_**'one last time'**_

**WARNING: I actually have plot before the lemon so if you just want a lemon and no plot then save yourself some time and don't read. Also this is my first lemon and I thought that this contest would be a good way for me to try it out so if it doest work for you let me know. Reviewing helps! PLEASE be patient with my spelling. I do have a learning disorder and it makes it rather hard to be able to spell correctly. **

**EVEN BIGER WARNING: You might not like my Edward. OOC doesn't begin to describe him. But I think that this is how Edward would be if he was a pirate and was born about three to four hundred years sooner so if you don't like him at least you have my sad excuse to why he acts the way that he does. **

The sun was going down and I was finally able to go up on deck. The vampire crew was restless, waiting below deck while the humans that we use during the day time to sail and for food was up above controlling where we went. Even if we only used the humans when we were near other ships we still didn't like giving that much power to a lesser species. Other wise they were in the holding cells below deck not knowing when they would be brought above and not knowing when their last day would be alive.

But of course, I knew all of this, because I was the captain of the ship. I was in charge of all of these maggots and it was I who ruled the seas. I was a vampire and the only vampire pirate. Any ship that we see and that sees us we take. My kind is persecuted on land and they hide is sewers; I take the sea and freedom. Nothing and no one stands in my way.

I exit out of the captain's courtiers. The humans that were around quickly scurry below deck, like the worthless rodents that they are. They were starting to get week, tonight will be the night that they are replaced.

My first mate comes up from below deck. Emmett was his name. I viewed him as a brother, and in many ways he was my brother. We were created by the same vampire. We were taught how to control our urges together, and just like boys learning trades, out father figure taught us how to sail so after he decided to retire a new generation would take to the seas and we would rule.

"We need to make port tonight," I whispered to him so the other vampires wouldn't start the fun yet. We didn't kill the old humans until we got new ones. We put on a show for the new ones so they knew to fear and respect us. "Tie up the prey."

"Yes captain." He said and started to walk off he didn't get two feet before I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Bring Jasper with you." I added. He was the only other vampire on this ship that I could trust (excluding Emmett and myself.). He nodded his head and continued on.

By now all of the vampires were on deck and I noticed a lot of black eyes. This was going to be difficult; if they couldn't control themselves then we were in trouble. The humans weren't that smart but they would notice if and entire town was killed, and we would never be able to capture everyone before at least one snuck off and told. But I also needed some new crew members to so I could always just "punish" some if necessary.

I walked towards the wheal. "Go" I told the man who was at it; he gave a little nod of the head and backed away from the wheal and went to go do some other work. I didn't need any maps. All I did was fallow my nose toward the nearest strongest smell of humans. And speed wasn't a problem either because if I ever wanted to get anywhere fast I just got some men to get out and push.

All I knew that was tonight I was going to treat my self. I think that a nice Governor's daughter would do. We vampires have other needs than blood and a woman's touch is something that is very rare. Who knows? If she pleases me I could always keep her as my mate.

It didn't take long before I found the strongest smell of human. And it wasn't long after that the crew noticed that we were heading towards that sweet aroma. This changed the mood on the ship drastically everyone was harder at work and without being told two men jumped off the deck and started to swim behind us pushing the ship along. Soon we were moving 5x as fast we were with the humans manning our ship.

Emmett was soon standing behind me on the right and Jasper was on my left. With a nod of my head they came forward. "I have a special mission for you two." I whispered so the others won't hear. "I want you to go to the Governor's house and bring me his daughter. I want her alive and unharmed. If you complete this mission successfully you could go and bring back any girl that you want from the town and do what ever you please to her."

The reward that I offered was a big one. I had a strict rule that any woman that came aboard the ship was mine and mine only. If the men wanted to have fun they had to do it when we made port and we hardly stayed long enough for them to have their way with a girl.

"Yes sir." They said together in unison.

I saw the land coming I larger and larger by the second. Maybe I should also reward the two that jumped off to push. Laurent and James were good pirates, and decent enough allies; they would stay that way longer if I gave them rewards often.

"Gentlemen" I spook loud enough to catch the attention of all of the vampires who were onboard. "Tonight we feast." This was greeted with sounds of applause from every vampire aboard the ship. "Let no man who sees you live! But bring as many back on board as possible alive. Oh and Gentlemen, treat yourself to a Girl while we are here." Cheers were loud now and I knew that the humans that were under our feet were becoming worried.

We sailed up to the dock and tied the ship up. We dropped our planks and the men left the ship. I never left the ship. I had no purpose to. The men knew their duties and they were about to have some fun.

I went back into my room to prepare. I wanted the girl to have no question in her mind of what was going to happen to her tonight. I lit candles. I wanted to be able to see her fully, and I made sure that the bed was made properly. The only thing that I knew was that she won't die from this act maybe in a week if she angers me, or maybe in a month when I bore of her and decide to get a new girl. It wasn't five minuets after they had left I herd footsteps coming towards the ship.

I knew Emmett was one of them because he shuffles his feet slightly with his steep. I was waiting in my cabin for them to bring her to me. I walked over to my desk; I knew that this would be the best place for me to be sitting for when she was brought into the room. I put my feet on top of the desk and leaned back in my chair.

They were on deck of the ship now; I could hear her heart beat now it was rapid; I knew that she was scared. The foot steps came towards my cabin door. It seamed to open too slowly but I knew that it was just my anticipation that made it seam that way.

The door was suddenly thrown open. Being held up between Emmett and Jasper was the most beautiful young girl that I had ever laid my eyes on. She had the most beautiful deep chocolate eyes; and with matching brow hair. She was wearing a blue dress that showed her off in all the right ways and the colour with her skin tone was something that would have made me fall over if I wasn't already sitting. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and then she fainted.

I leaped off my chair and ran to the other side of the room and seeped the girl up into my arms. I didn't notice her sent before. It was perfectly sweet and it made my mouth fill with venom, I knew that I would have to feed before I had me way with this girl.

I looked up at Emmett and jasper to thank them and tell them to go and find who they wanted to spend their night with and take aboard with us when I noticed two girls bound together behind them. On was lean and tall with blond hair and the other was short and skinny with hair so dark I wouldn't have been able to see it if I wasn't a vampire. "Have fun." I told them instead.

"No problem." Emmett said and started to walk off to where his and Jaspers girls where. But Jasper interrupted his plans."

"When are we going to eat?" he asked. I didn't know why he asked, we fallowed the same pattern that we always had. The crew came back with our new food supply and then we feasted in front of them. Except me I always took my meals in my rooms. That way there would be no surprise if I accidentally killed her, she knew that it was coming.

"Soon." I answered.

They walked off and brought the girls with them. They would put them in the rooms that they shared together. Since Emmett was the first mate he had his own two rooms and he decided to share them with jasper after he joined our coven.

I placed the beautiful girl in my arms on my bed and went back to close the door. I took my set again and looked at the girl. I let everything about her sink into my mind, memorizing it.

Her skin was too pail for someone who lived in one of the hottest places in the world, but it was flawless none the less. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun. And her corset looked as if it was suffocating her and not trying to helper in any way.

Well that wasn't going to do. It couldn't me to comfortable for her. I had the pins out of her hair and it loose around her face with in seconds. I preferred her hair down. it made her seem more wild and daring, for some reason that gave me strange fluttering in the pit of my stomach. Now for the corset, to loosen it I would have to take off her bodice first. Once that was loosened I ripped the string on her corset off completely.

As soon as the changes were made I her take a sharp intake of breath; No wonder she fainted, she couldn't breath in the first place! Now that oxygen was coming to her brain colour started to appear her cheeks again. All of this was good sings, I knew that she was strong enough to survive the night (if she can live for eighteen years with suffocating herself everyday I was sure that she would be able to have sex with a vampire and live to tell the tail.) And for some strange reason I wanted her to. I wanted her to be able to live. Maybe it was time for me to retire and maybe I could chouse this girl to retire with, just like how Carlisle chose Esmee? Would I choose her?

I looked at her. She appeared to be sleeping now and I didn't blame her. The sun was starting to rise on the horizon and she looked like she had about as much seep all night as what I did. That's fine; I would let her sleep for now. I will have to do something all day while the sun was up.

I exited out of the cabin. The rest of the crew had arrived back aboard the ship. They were becoming restless being this close to land and with the sun rising. "lets hit the open water and then feast." I called to he men who just climbed aboard the ship. I looked over the men and I noticed that Laurent and James had brought a little treat with them to share. She was a redhead spit ball. They had to bind her and they had their hands full trying to get her below deck.

The rest of the crew was securing the newcomers below deck and they were bringing the old ones above. That was when I noticed Tanya. She was the last girl that was brought aboard the ship for me. I jumped from where I was over looking the crew and landed in front of her. "Where do you think that you are going?" I asked her. She was extremely nervous and she was showing it. She knew what was coming.

"Where everyone else is going." She said not looking up at me.

"Oh no, you get privet treatment." I told her and then picked her up and ran her to my room.

She was whimpering when she entered my room. It was a shame; she was going to wake up the angle that currently occupied my bed. But that didn't matter, she was going to have to wake up some time and it was important for her to witness what I was about to do to Tanya.

Tears were now dripping down Tanya's face. I hated it when they cried and I didn't want the girl who was in my bed to have her first impression of me that I was a monster but in order to make sure that she was going to obey me I needed to have that fear established.

"P-plea-se" Tanya was now begging for me to spare her life. Really I was giving her mercy. If I let the crew have her who knew what would come of her but with me her death would be quick and painless while the crew liked to place venom into their victims suck it out and place it in again in a different part of their body. "d-do-n't let me d-die here."

I crouched down beside her and whispered "You know to much. There is no turning back for you. The only choice that you have left is to die by my hand or by theirs." The timing was perfect with my words because as soon as they left my lips the screams of the men erupted from out side the door. "Do you really want to go out there?" I asked her.

She quickly shook her head no. I was so concentrated on my victim that I didn't here the girl behind me wake up.

**AN: I know I left an insanely long authors note at the beginning of this chapter so I'm not expecting you to read this one to. But I had to get this out. THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE IS MORE TO COME. IF YOU LIKED IT EVEN ALITTLE PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT A LOT FASTER!! **

**Thank you to everyone who read my chapter and please read more. Also if you liked this read my other one that I have started I haven't abandoned it but I felt that I needed to take a brake from I basically because lots of really bad and sad stuff were about to happen to the charters and in after the chapter that I'm currently working on for it I don't know where it is going to go (I do have a basic outline but I don't know little things :P) **

**Any way of you like my work pleas continue to read if not tell me what I need to work on (other than spelling I know that I cant spell its called dyslexia and it sux) so yea I'm going to stop now because I know that half the readers don't read the authors notes. **


	2. Chapter2 leaning to love

I turned and looked at the young woman behind me

**AN: alright thankyou every one who has given me so much support on this story I didn't think that I would have gotten such a good review but I have had 266 views to my story and that is like fifty times more the views that I tought that I would get. Keep reading**

I turned and looked at the young woman behind me. She was sitting up in the bead and looking rather confused. The wonder that spelled across her face was almost made me start laughing. Sadly I couldn't; I had to deal with the task on hand. I had to feed if I was going to have the gorgeous young girl live. But where were my manors? I haven't even introduced my self to her yet. Oh well we had plenty of time for that latter. Now I have work to do.

I turned back to the girl that was at the floor in front of me. "I'm sorry Tanya but its time for you to leave the ship and you won't be going home." I bent over slowly so the girl behind me would know what would be going on. I placed both my hands on the side of Tanya's face and then quickly broke her neck. Her death was quick, that was the only mercy that I would ever show to my victims.

I lifted her neck to my mouth. Her heart was still slightly beating, pumping the blood down my thought. Instantly the burning sensation that I was experiencing over the last two days was soothed. I sucked all the blood that filled her body and was her life source. I sucked it all until she was nothing but and empty shell and was useless to me.

I discarded the corps on the floor and walked over to the bed where the girl was now crawled up in a ball at the other side of the bed. This was going to be difficult; the need to laugh at this girl was starting to become maddening! Well let's start with some simple interdictions. "Hello My name is Edward, Edward Mason. And you are?"

I thought that I was being very polite but apparently manors have changed over the past one hundred years that I have been a vampire. "I am none of your concern so you can just f-" I interrupted her before she could finish the statement.

"I didn't know that ladies talked that way." I taunted her. I wanted her to get mad. It would make everything so much easier if I ended up killing her if she was always mad and upset I didn't have to have so much guilt when she was dead. "And I also believe that 'Grumpy' would be a better suited name for you than 'none-of-my-concern'. Trust me you are in every way my concern."

"How? All I am is lunch to you! You don't care what becomes of me or my feelings Mr. Mason for who cares about how their dinners feels either way it is going to end up in the stomach whether it was cared for well or not." she snapped back. Her words surprised me. Normally humans are scared at this point but not her. She seamed to accept her possible fate without worry. The only problem is that she doesn't know what her fate all includes at this point in time.

To be honest I didn't know what this intriguing creature's fate would be either but I did know that it would be more delayed. I had to figure her out. Why would she dare speck so harshly to someone who she just saw kill a girl in front of her eyes only moments before? Maybe she is in shock from what she saw. That is the only thing that makes sense.

"The reasons for my actions do not concern you 'Grumpy'. Y-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't call me 'Grumpy'!" she snarled at me.

"Well miss, you haven't told me your name so please tell me what you wish for me to call you if you aren't going to have the simple manors to introduce your self to me?" the look on her face made me have to bight my bottom lip so I wouldn't start laughing in her face.

Her eye brows were so high they were lost in her hair. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and she was looking at me like I just slapped her in the face. But then I just realized that my words were like a slap in the face. She probably has never had anyone disrespect her in her entire life. She was completely used to having every thing that she has ever wanted handed to her without a second word. This girl probably is one of the most spoiled girls in the Caribbean.

She got over her shock quickly. So quickly I wasn't to sure that the incident ever happened. "My name is Isabella Swan, daughter of Charles Swan Governor of Regal Palms." At the end of this statement she held out her hand for me to shake it.

Now it was my turn to be confused. I don't think that I could live for forever and a day with this girl and still not know what goes thru her head. However just as she got over her confusion quickly I got over mine just as fast if not faster.

I was shaking her hand now. "Here we are Miss Swan was that so hard? Now where was I? Ah yes. You are on this ship for one reason and one reason only and that is to please me. After you have finished this duty for me you will leave the ship."

"And how would I be leaving the ship?" she asked trying to pull her small hand from mine.

"Well that depends on you Miss Swan." I say as I looked down at her, studying her features. "Have you ever pleased a man before Miss Swan?" This wasn't one of the things that she was expecting to hear.

"No!" she said defensively. That got me thinking. Had she and she just wants to divert herself from her non-virgin status or she still is a virgin and is uncomfortable to where the conversation has taken its new direction.

Oh well I would find out soon enough.

I climbed on to the bed beside her. She didn't like the close proximity so she moved closer to the wall. This I had to laugh at.

"What?" she asked.

I looked down at her. "I'm not going to hurt you." I stated.

Now it was her turn to start laughing. "You are a vampire and you except me to believe that you aren't going to hurt me? I might be many things Mr. Mason, but stupid is not one of them."

How was I going to make her believe that I didn't want to hurt her? I wanted her in every way a man could ever want a woman, and it was hard to get those needs satisfied when the woman was event more dead than I was.

I lifted my hand a placed it on her check and made her look into my eyes. "I would never want to hurt you." I spoke the words as gently as I could.

"Prove it." She whispered, blowing her wonderful aroma with her over to my face.

I inhaled the sent, it was pure bliss. The venom that pooled in my mouth was easily swallowed away. I wanted to taste every part of the beautiful girl that was sitting before me, but I knew that I had to be patient. I wanted her but I wanted her to want me first.

But; how to prove to her that I wasn't going to harm her? I stroked her face with my thumb. I wanted to keep her talking. I wanted to find out more.

"How do you want me to prove to you? How do you want me to show you that if I were to ever harm you in any way it would cause me pain?" I was looking directly into her eyes hoping that her emotion would give something away to her thoughts.

"Let me go." She whispered so low that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have herd. Was I really causing her pain by not allowing her to leave? But she can't go. She knows too much. The only way that she can go now is for her to die or for her to become one of us.

"I can't let you go." I couldn't seem to escapee her eyes. They were full of pain. I wanted to wipe away that pain.

"Why not?" she had her eyes closed now.

"Because," I started but I dint know how she would take the end. "I think that I'm falling in love with you."

She took it better than I thought she would. In fact she took it the way that I could only dream that she would take it. As soon as the words had left my lips she had practically jumped on top of me and started to kiss me. However this wasn't one of the kisses that I was used to sharing with the outer girls that had shared my bed with me before.

She told me many things with that one kiss. How much she was scared and wanted to runaway, and how much she wanted to stay here in my arms. I never thought that it was possible to be so passionate before with a kiss, but how wrong I was. This girl is showing me that with just one kiss it could make the world stop moving.

I wouldn't be able to let her leave my side now. I haven't felt this way about any one like this before. I needed her in my life. But more importantly in needed her physically and I needed her now.

I removed my lips from hers but I started to attack her neck with my mouth without a moments pause. I felt her pluses beneath my lips but the only thing that I hungered for was the lust that seamed to be bottled up within me and waiting to explode. I grasped her breast in my hand and I started to massage it. The scream that excepted**(sp?)** her lips was like nothing that I have ever herd before in my life. Her fingers were now entwined in my hair and I was so thankful that I had removed the corset from her earlier that day.

She was now grinding her core to my pelvis and I felt my member grow hard and long in his want to explore her lower reigns. I rolled us over so I was on top now. I moved my fingers down her side and removed the bodice that she still hand on; to only discover her under garment. How could she where this much cloths! I was surprised that she hasn't died of heat stroke or something like that yet! All of these upper class women all dress with too much clothing. It fin when you are in England where it rains for half the time but when you are in one of the most warmest places in the earth was it really necessary to have so much on?

I removed my shit and saw how her eyes seamed to bulge out of their sockets at the looks of me. I was used to this reaction from woman but with her it was actually kinda cute. I was about to remove her skirt when Emmett barged into the room.

Now he knows not to interrupt me when I am in the middle of my work. He also knows that I haven't had any in a while (I only count the new ones as getting any. After the first time it really wasn't just as good any more.) "What is it?" I snarled at him. That was a disappointment I had just got Miss Isabella to get over her fears of me and Emmett has to come in here and ruin that for me. This was confirmed when I looked down at her and she was turning red.

"There is a problem." he stated.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically "because I thought you just wanted to brother me for no reason what so ever." Unfortunately my comment was wasted on him; the look on his face screamed 'I don't get it.'

I got off of Isabella and bent over to pick up my shirt. At the same time Isabella went to dive under the blankets on my bed. Then it donned on me, she didn't turn red from anger she was red from embarrassment. Was she embarrassed because she felt that she was being immodest? Ha! Hardly the situation but oh well I would never understand the working mind that is woman.

"Emmett what happened?" I asked him again.

"Some of the men are getting upset that they weren't aloud to bring any girls aboard with them and they don't think that it is fair that jasper and I get to have our own girls when they don't get one." I knew that this would be a problem but it would be a problem easily resolved.

"Just share the girls that you brought with you then Emmett." I was already turning to go back to Isabella when he placed his arm on my shoulder.

"It's not that simple." He said.

"How come?"

"Well jasper and I really like those girls and well we actually wanted to leave the ship and settle down with them. I like this girl and I want her for my mate and jasper feels the same way about the girl who he chose." I knew that he was being honest and not just greedy. He hasn't showed this much emotion over anything in his existence.

"All right I will deal with it but not now."

"What should I do for now?" was he worried for her safety? This was another thing that I haven't ever seen Emmett do before. This was going to be the start of a different Emmett. I wondered how much I might change when Isabella came more into the picture.

**AN: ok now I am left with two options I can leave put one more chapter or I can actual make this into a longer story. I am going to put a poll on my profile to see what you want. I am currently trying to decide between two different endings for if I finish at thee chapters so I might put up both and leave it their but if you want the story longer I will have chapter four as both alternate endings so you will know what that would have looked like and then chapter five would be me continuing with the story. But I don't know what I'm going to do yet so pleas vote. **


	3. Chapter 3 Don't mess with a Vampier

**AN: Ok ok ok ok ok I am so sorry for taking forever and a day and a half to finish this but its done right? OK well this is Chapter THREE! (crowd cheers in background) I know I am just as shocked as the rest of you that I am updating! Ekkk I know I'm just as happy as the rest of you that this chapter is up so happy that I expect manny reviews.........(JK) (or not...) sorry its 5 am I think my brain stopped working six hours ago. **

**WARNING: This chapter is violently graph, DONT read if you cant read detailed violence. **

**Also I NEED A BETA IF ANYONE I WILLING I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND A DAY AND A HALF TIMES PIE SQUARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**(remember it is five am )

CHAPTER 3: Don't mess With a vampier

I walked out on to the deck of the ship and the smell of fresh blood hit me so hard it was like I haven't eaten in months. The flow of venom that was pouring into my mouth was almost uncontrollable; this would defiantly ruin any thing that I had planed to do with Isabella, It took me more effort than what should be necessary to swallow back the flow thaw was on the verge of becoming a puddle on the ships deck. Oh well I think that I could find one of the new crew member sufficient enough to suppress my thirst latter but for now I have bigger things to deal with.

Emmett lead me down under the ships deck to wards his quarters. Back when our father was captain of the ship this was the rooms that I had shared with Emmett. They were nice rooms, and that is the reason that most of the crew gets upset when I give Jasper and Emmett extra special treatment; they think that I am being unfair to the rest of them by treating my brothers better. But what they seem to forget from that sentence is that Jasper and Emmett are my brothers in all ways except in blood (no pun intended).

When we got to the doors I saw that Jasper was standing guard in front of them, occupied with six vampires in front of him, trying to get past. The thing that they didn't know was Jaspers past, for if they did they would have already backed down and be long gone.

As a human, Jasper was a guard to the King of England himself, however the King was attacked by a clan of ruthless vampires who thought that the king was organizing his troops to completely diminish our race. They saw how loyal Jasper was to the King and they could sense that he would have a strong power, so they decided to turn Jasper into a Vampier.

Jasper was used as a weapon for this coven and he stayed with them for over a century, however he didn't like all of the killing and destruction that he was submitted to in this new life and he wanted to be free. To get free he had to destroy the coven, was he successful? Well lets just say that this was the last man on deck that even I didn't want to get on the bad side of. Any way Carlisle found him not much after this and decided that he would take jasper in and treat him as a sun. Of course this was fifty years after Emmett and I had already been changed and under Carlisle's wing so that is why we are closer than Jasper.

When we were close enough to the crew members I promptly picked up the closest crew member that felt that it was his job to to disrespect my rules and ripped him to shreds and threw the pieces into various aeries around me. "Does anyone else feel that they want to disrespect me and my command?" I snarled looking at the remaining five crew members around me.

They quickly shook their heads no and were awaiting the punishment that they knew that I would give to them no matter what they said. They only now fallowed my orders and they wont be anymore difficult in hopes of me going any easier on them. "Emmett! Jasper! Take these low life, animal drinking, worthless slobs, to the top of the deck and round up the rest of the crew. Apparently people need to remember why they don't go against my word!" They ran away at top speed to cary out my orders.

I walked into the room that Jasper and Emmett shared. on one of the beds there were two girls huddled together scared in the corner. As soon as I entered the room the blond one stood up and put the small dark haired girl behind her. "Leave us now. We are women of the most high standards and will not be degraded so low as being in the room with such scum that is Pirates!"

I couldn't help but to smile at her words and her spunk, If I didn't have Isabella in my room she would defiantly do to soothe my needs. "Oh eye, I will leave you alone, but not before I ensure your safety." I said with my Irish accent slipping in.

The two girls quickly extanged confused looks "Why do you care for our safety?" the blond asked.

"Honestly? Because I care for my brother and if he wants you then he will have you but if you are killed before he can get his hands on you then that wouldn't be any good. he would probably go and kill the rest of my crew, and really then where would I be? If I don't have a crew then what is the point of being captain? Do you see my dilemma? So I will place you in my personal safety for my own sanity."

After my little rant she didn't display any of her emotions on her face so I did something that I haven't done in a while just because it uasely gives me a headache I went into her mind and I read it.

_"Well what if I didn't want his brother? What is it with men and always trying to control everything that comes within 100 yards of them!? Really I have to always be nice and polite and 'lady like' but men are pigs and that is all that is ever expected of them. Well at least we look better than them, and some of us it at least comes perfectly easy to." _

Well she was the modest type isn't she? Defiantly not shallow at all? Oh well that is how Emmett likes his girls this way he doesn't have to waist his breath reassuring a girl that was defiantly beautiful; even when she was indeed beautiful.

I was so engaged with what the blond was doing and thinking that I didn't notice that the smallish one was acting funny (or was she? It was hard to tell with humans.)

"We will go with you." the small one with the black hair said in a bell like voice. She had already moved her knees from her chest and starting to get up from the bed. Well at least one of them had some sort of senesce.

"Mary Alice we can't!" The blond said. Well at least she wasn't that stupid, she at least understood that her life was in trouble, but the small one, Mary Alice, looks like she would trust anyone who was the nicest bit nice to her. You could tell just by looking at her that, even with her obvious wealth, she has had a hard life.

"Don't worry Rose, we will be fine if we go with him, I can _see _it. Plus we will be with Bella." Mary Alice told this Rose, Ha Rose, that was a perfect name for her; Looks Beautiful until you get near enough and then you get cut with one of her thorns.

Yes these humans were strange creatures; I just hoped that their behavior wasn't contagious, that was the last thing that in needed.

We left the room through one of the secret doors that lead to my cabin. My father had it installed so he could come and visit Emmett and I without going out in the sun and with out the rest of the crew knowing about it.

When we entered the room Isabella jumped off of the bed in fright, I could hear her blood start to move faster through her system before I could hear her heart beat pickup even louder.

"Bella !" the two girls behind me exclaimed and ran over to her, all three with tears spilling out of their eyes.

"I thought that I would never see you two again." Mary Alice laughed at that and wiped away the tears that had spilled from her eyes.

I walked out of the room before the seen got any more human and went out to do my job. I looked down and the crowd that had gathered on the deck of the ship, they were looking intently at the five men that were currently being restrained by Jasper, Emmett, James, and Laurent. I walked so I was standing in front of the crowed of humans and vampires, and had the captives behind me.

I addressed the people looking up at me with confusion in their eyes. "Gentlemen! Last night we hunted, last night you were rewarded for your effort by having your choice of woman on land and your feast of blood on this ship! Last night you lived the benefits of being a crew member on this ship, or do you forget? Do you forget how we used to hide is sewers, and in deserted parts of the world, feeding off of the earths scum and animals?Apparently the life that I supply with you here? or are you ignorant enough to think that the rest of our kind no longer hides in fear for you are willing to risk what I supply for you here.

I supply you freedom Gentlemen! I supply you with the needs of our kind and more, and how do you repay me for the kindness that I show you? YOU DISOBEY MY ATHORITY! Am I unfair you? Am I unjust? Or is it that you liked hiding in sewers and you now resent me of my father before me for saving you from that life? What ever your reason is for disobeying me is, the punishment is still the same, and you are gathered before me today to witness what will happen when you decide to do this again and know that what will happen to these five will be considered merciful considering the punishment that I could place upon you. "

With those words I walked over to Emmett who was restraining two of the vampires and relived him from one. I made my moves carefully so the entire crowd could see what I was doing. I brought my hands to his neck and started to twist it around. As soon as his face was facing me I bite his neck and started to tare away pieces of his flesh with my teeth.

As soon as his head was completely decapitated I held it up high for everyone to see. I then walked over to gather a torch, With it I lit the vampire's body on fire and forced the still living head watch as his body burned. His eyes had rolled to the back of his skull, and if he still had working vocal cords the entire atmosphere would have ben filled with his screams of pain and terror.

Behind me the others were doing the same with there prisoners. As soon as the bodies were burned completely an the sweet smoke was extinguished I addressed the crowd again, still holding the head by his hair. "The same punishment will be handed out to any of you if you ever cross me again." at the last of my words I tossed the head into the ocean to where it will be forever living an forever trapped.

I stormed away towards my cabin; Jasper and Emmett at my heals. I flung the door open, almost braking it in the process. The three girls that were in my cabin jumped at our entrance, I ignored them and walked straight over to my desk and flopped down into the chair behind it. Jasper was already pouring the brandy with blood in it. That was the only way that we could get drunk; if we mixed blood with the alcohol. I drained the glass that he had passed me right away and he already had another one pored and in my hand before I placed my first down.

"Nice speech by the way, Carlisle would be proud." Emmett said trying to get me in a better mood.

I took a sip from my drink before replying to him. "Maybe, but he wouldn't be impressed with how I have been running this crew. When he was captain he never had anyone so bluntly disobey him."

"Well I think that you wont have to worry about anyone disobeying you for a while, if my heart was still beating I would be having a heart attack with how much terror has filed the ship." Ah this was another reason why it was good to have Jasper around, his power is truly helpful. "Trust me no one on deck will do anything against your word for a very long time."

Emmett was nodding along with what Jasper was saying. "See brother you are lucky, all you have to do is open your mind and know that everyone the ship is shacking in fear of you."

"Yes Emmett but that fear could either cause problems for us or be one of the things to save us." I sighed and for the first time in two-hundred years I wished that I could just go to sleep, at least that way I would be able to leave reality for a few hours.

"Well lets hope is the later of the two then! Cheerers!" Jasper called.

"Cheerers" Emmett and I responded clinking our glasses together and draining the remaining contents.

"You two leave and go have your fun, at least now you wont be bothered." Jasper and Emmett nodded and went and picked up the girls that they had brought with them and retired to their room.

I walked over to my bed and took off of my shirt and slid under the covers. I turned onto my side to look at the girl who was laying in bed beside me."Why did you put back on your cloths? You know you arent really achieving anything by it except annoy me further than what I am already."

"Do you want my dignity to be disrespected?" she asked, and I couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Sweetie, either you are going to give your self willing to me now or I am going to rape you. I don't very well care for your dignity. Now what will it be? Will you work with me or will I have to harm you to get what I want?"

**AN: I know I know cliffhanger , I'm so mean, first i make you wait almost three months for it and then I make you wait more. So cense I am being so mean should I give you a sneak peek into the next chapter? Nah i wont that would just ruin the surprise and its a big surprise but I will tell you this the next one ends in a cliff hanger as well. **

**Also the next chapter is the last one. but because it is a cliffhanger i think that I might put up an epilogue just basically well it ends in " my teeth scraped along her neck and suddenly the sent of her blood was to much for me I.........." well I don't want to completely spoil it for you so so long for now..... Holly shit the msn *ding* just scared the cram out of me all right well HAPPY FREAKING NEW YEAR I AM SO HAPPY THAT I LIVE IN THE OLNY PLACE IN CANADA AND THE UNITED STATED THAT ALOWS YOU TO DRINK (LEAGLY) AT THE AGE OF 18. ok I'm done good morning and good bye.**


End file.
